


Good actors

by Amber_Flicker



Series: Hartmon Week - 2016 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is confused, Crack, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hartmon Week 2016, M/M, fits with the new timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco and Hartley dating, but they're pretending they're not dating, but now they have to pretend they <i>are</i>, except that's not pretending because they really are and- it's complicated. Just like everything else in their life.</p><p>Hartmon Week - Day 5 - Fake Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good actors

"So... We kind of need you guys to, um..."

Caitlin finished for Barry, rolling her eyes. "You need to pretend you're dating."

"Wait- why?" Cisco said.

"Well, Barry can't do it because he might have to come in if things go wrong, I can't do it because someone has to stay here and it can't be _you,_ because-" She gave a pointed glance at Hartley, "...so the only people who can go get the information are you two."

"And we get how this might be a problem, you don't really like eachother still, but-"

He didn't get to complete the sentence, because Cisco and Hartley were both laughing. Which wasn't something Hartley _did_ , and Barry looked between them, confused and a little unsettled. He turned to Caitlin helplessly, wondering if she knew what the apparent inside joke was, but she seemed just as confused. The other two finally settled back down.

"We'll do it."

"Okay?" Were they going to explain themselves?

Then Caitlin made a noise, like she'd just figured something out. "Oh. How did you manage to hide that?"

Hartley grinned, and what? "We're good actors." 

"Good actors who should go get ready to do some more acting." Cisco and Hartley left the room, _holding hands._

"What just happened?" Barry asked.

"They're dating."

_"They're what?"_

**Author's Note:**

> *Gasp* Two days in a row of fics with no angst! What is this?


End file.
